Crying Wolf
by girl502549
Summary: Rated T for language and mild sexual situations.  Quinn gets bitten by a werewolf. Some Santittany  I like that portmanteau better than Brittana . Mostly Faberry. I'm pretty much done with it, but if enough people want more I can accommodate.


"Santana…. Calm down….." Quinn said, genuinely frightened of her friend at this moment. When Santana had snapped, like literally snapped and growled in anger she totally didn't expect it. The tan girl was now breathing heavily having shoved Quinn against the locker wall.

"You hurt Britt. You made her cry." Santana snarled, shaking in rage. "OWW! Arggg!... RUN QUINN! I don't know if I can stop it! RUN!" Santana pushed Quinn away from her. No one else was there at school, practice had ended an hour ago. Quinn watched frozen in horror as her best friend started shaking and howling as her body started morphing and contorting until she found herself face to face with a huge black wolf with Santana's dark brown eyes, who just like human Santana, looked pissed as hell.

"Oh shit." Was all Quinn could think before the wolf jumped on her biting her outstretched arm which protected her face. Suddenly the locker room door opened and a voice called.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" came the annoyingly perky voice of Rachel Berry. Quinn felt the wolf jump off her and run off into the now dark outside. "Oh my god. Quinn! You're bleeding profusely. Did you know this? How did this happen. Here come with me. I always come prepared with medical supplies in my locker just in case of emergencies." With that Quinn's verbose and unusual savior helped her up and bandaged up her arm which wasn't as bad as it looked, just bleeding a lot.

"Quinn you must tell me what happened! Were you bitten by a dog? It looks like an animal bite. If this is the case you should definitely check if you are up to date on your rabies shot and probably get a booster anyway just to make sure." Rachel rambled on as she finished the bandage.

"Quinn are you alright? I can drive you home if you need a ride. I would be honored to provide my services to you and I think it would be for the better as you don't seem in a state to drive, in fact I am tempted to take you to my house as I don't think you should be left alone in your current state. You haven't even insulted me yet and I'm not saying I like your degrading yet sometimes surprisingly witty and creative nicknames for me I still am concerned by the peculiarly passive behavior you are displaying. I positive my fathers wouldn't mind. I will just call them. Now come along, I hope you have no problem with vegan food." As Rachel prattled on Quinn was still processing the fact that Santana bit her, and was apparently a wolf.

So Quinn allowed herself to be led into Rachel's car, sat through a vegan meal with Rachel's dads, watched Funny girl with Rachel, and allowed herself to be changed into a nightie and lay down to sleep in Rachel's bed.

"Stubbles….." Quinn started as she lay next to Rachel on the bed.

"Yes Quinn? Do you want to tell me what happened now? I mean of course it's ok if you don't. We aren't even friends and it is still fresh so I have no expectations but I can be a good listener if needed." Rachel finished.

"I just wanted to say thanks…. I am still kind of processing, and will probably never tell you, or anyone else what happened tonight, but thank you for being there. I did need someone. You're still a midget though." Quinn smirked as she sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers.

"I am glad that you are feeling well enough to insult me again, although I must say you are not exactly up to your usual creative standard, but I assume that will return in time. Goodnight Quinn. You're welcome." Rachel curled her arm around Quinn and held her as they went to sleep.

That night Quinn dreamed of a beautiful forest that she was running through. The smells, the sounds, were so amazing. She was chasing something, maybe a deer, maybe a rabbit. What it was didn't matter though, the chase was amazing.

Quinn woke up and the first thing she noticed was now deliciously warm, soft, and cuddly the body she was holding was. And damn the girl smelled amazing. Wait….. girl? BERRY! SHE WAS CURRENTLY SPOONING BERRY! AND SHE LIKED IT! OK LOVED IT! CRAP!

Seeing as it was really early (like 5:45am) and Quinn didn't want to sort out the awkward mess that was this situation, she simply copped out and fell back to sleep against the soft curves of the other girl's body.

The next time Quinn awoke it was to a plate of waffled being thrust into her face by an over eager Rachel Berry, and it was now 7.

"Quinn. You must not be a sleepy head now. I have waffles." Rachel trying to be enticing and it was a little bit cute and maybe a tiny bit sexy and Quinn was STARVING. She jumped up and practically wolfed down the waffles (pun intended).

"Bewwy do chou hab baco?" Quinn asked a stunned Rachel Berry while she stuffed waffles in her mouth.

"Quinn. Seeing as I am not only Jewish but also a strict vegan, your request of bacon seems a little bit ironic and silly, however I suppose if you get ready for school quickly enough we can reach a local diner and manage to get some bacon for you and still reach the school in a timely manner." Rachel said thoughtfully. An hour later Quinn had wolfed down (not quite sure if the pun was intended, but whether is was or not... it's still there.) not only a plate of bacon but also a six sausages and three eggs, snarling when Rachel tried to steal a piece of toast. But damn food had never tasted so good.

"Quinn are you pregnant again because you seem to be having an unusual appetite and are kind of scaring me to be frank. Although I would like to point out that you usually scare me anyway, you did growl at me earlier." Rachel huffed as they approached the school.

"Um….. sorry Rachel, I don't know why I'm just so hungry." Quinn frowned, she really didn't want to have to see Santana today but she knew it would be unavoidable, and she definitely had a lot of questions. Speak of Satan herself. Santana approached the pair and just glared at Rachel until the girl had the good sense to leave.

"Thank you Berry, I'll see you later." Quinn said as the girl left. "Santana… Care to explain some things?"

"Shit Q!" Santana paled when she saw Quinn's bandage. "I didn't…. crap….. I did…um….. we can't talk here." Santana pulled Quinn into an abandoned classroom.

"I'm waiting." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana.

"Ok. So… I'm a wolf. Like I turn into a wolf every now and then…. Especially when I get angry. I try to control it. and I guess I hadn't changed for a while and you got me really mad and I just, snapped. I'm so sorry. Fuck. I really bit you didn't I? I am sorrier than you know Quinn… because I think that you are going to be one too." Santana said apologetically.

"What! No….no….NO!" Quinn snarled and shoved Santana. "You will undo this! Make it not true!" Santana just ducked her head.

"Look. It will take about a week for your first transformation, and I wouldn't advise getting into a tense situation until after it happens. When it does happen you need to hunt, eat a rabbit or something. It will calm you down and you won't find yourself craving a pound of meat everyday. Oh, and make sure to try and take off your clothes and leave them somewhere you'll remember, otherwise they rip, or you end up looking like a really silly idiotic wolf, trying to be a human in a bra and a skirt… that was really awkward when that happened and I had to chew off my clothes so that I could run. Once again, I'm really sorry this happened Q." Santana advised as she sadly left the stricken girl. Quinn checked her bandage to change it but found the wound mostly healed.

During lunch Rachel approached Quinn who growled out she was fine and Rachel could leave.

The week was torture. Everything smelled stronger, she could hear the whispers of her classmates, and found her hormones on overdrive. Seriously, she was finding herself unable to tear gaze away from Rachel's short skirts and perfect legs. She even found herself smelling her. Rachel caught her once, giving her a strange look. Her first change was an amazing release, she tried and failed at her first couple of attempts at hunting, but finally caught an old rabbit, adjusting to her new body fairly quickly. She doesn't know how it happened but one night she ended up in Rachel's backyard, closing in on the delicious scent that is Rachel Berry.

Rachel froze up in fear when she saw the mostly white wolf approach her. She was lying on the swing in her garden and knew she shouldn't run or she would make it worse, so she stayed completely still.

Quinn came right up to Rachel's face, smelling her and licking her with her still bloody muzzle before laying her head in Rachel's lap and relaxing. She sighed softly, she was an awesome hunter. She had found the rabbit, killed the rabbit, chewed the rabbit, ate the rabbit, and now she had found the good smelling one. Yay! She was tired now though, and just wanted to rest and cuddle her prize.

Crap. What should she do? Rachel was not exactly as scared anymore, but still didn't know how to act. She decided to try and go into the house since she didn't think the wolf would hurt her, it seemed to have just eaten, she felt kind of sickened thinking of what poor defenseless woodland creature had lost its life tonight, or god forbid an unfortunate jogger, the wolf was in a residential area. She slowly tried to slip away, avoiding touching the wolf any more than necessary. The wolf groaned in protest and then stared at her as she backed away slowly before following her like a puppy, tongue lolling out lazily.

"Um… good doggie?" Rachel squeaked as the wolf licked her hand and pawed at her back door. She didn't know how to open it and get inside without letting the wolf in as well. She just did her best leaving a forlorn looking wolf whining and scratching softly at the sliding glass door.

"DAD! DADDY!" Rachel shouted once inside turning around to see where her fathers were.

"Pumpkin no need to shout what's up" her dad said coming in with a kiss the cook apron.

Rachel simply pointed to the obviously wild wolf pawing at their back door and whining, looking as innocent and friendly as possible. Obviously it was plotting her downfall. "We seem to have a problem."

"Oh a stray dog? It seems to like you. I thought you liked animals honey? I'll make some rice with chicken broth and you can bring it out for the poor dog." Her dad said oblivious.

"THAT….. is a WOLF!" Rachel sputtered disbelievingly at her dad. "As in I just ate little red riding hood WOLF! The kind that kills and devours poor little rabbits and deers and possibly ME!"

Her dad simply opened the door and let the wolf examine his hand. He gave it a friendly pat to which it growled a bit but after sniffing him a little more sort of yelped happily, tongue panting and tail wagging at the acceptance and proceeded to burst through the door and bowl Rachel over and lick her profusely.

"AHH! SEEE IT'S ATTACKING ME! HELP! It's probably flea ridden and obviously come from its most recent killing spree of innocent fuzzy animals!" Rachel shouted dramatically as the wolf cuddled her happily.

"Aww she likes you! You know I've always wanted a dog. Maybe we could convince your father to let you keep it." He said oblivious as he went to get the food. Rachel looked suspiciously at the wolf and tried to get up. The wolf just held her down with more force and gave it a look as if you say, "You WILL be my cuddle bitch…. bitch." which Rachel had a suspicious feeling it WAS saying. Those hazel eyes in dominating bitch mode were extremely familiar, but she had a tiny bit of trouble placing them. Were wolves supposed to have such greenish eyes? She was saved a few minutes later from her fuzzy captor when her dad put food in front of the wolf. It wagged its tail happily as it ate the rice, obviously approving of the meal, mmm chicken.

When her Daddy finally came from his late night she hoped he would put a stop to this madness but obviously the crazy had spread because the man seemed as tickled as his husband by their newest house guest. But Rachel knew the wolf could understand her and was laughing at her the whole time. When her dad suggested naming her Olga Rachel knows the wolf growled in disapproval. They decided to give the wolf a bath, which did NOT go down well, until Rachel was roped into helping. Only then did Quinn allow herself to be soaped with the baby shampoo they had found, only growling and whining occasionally with a martyred air. And she seemed to thoroughly enjoy the hairdryer. By the time bedtime rolled around the now clean wolf followed Rachel to her room.

"Ok. I know you are not just a dog… you, canine, are an evil bunny eating wolf. And I know you can understand me. I do not trust you. I am much more of a cat person personally. I can't seem to get rid of you so can stay for now. But you will not be staying in my room." The wolf just looked at her innocently with those big hazel eyes and wagged her tail hopefully. "Fine. But not on the bed." Rachel huffed as the wolf promptly ignored her and jumped happily on her well cushioned bed curling up on one of her beloved satin covered pillows. "Damn you hound from hell" Rachel cursed. She could even swear the wolf was perving on her while she changed, and she knew she sounded crazy but it was TRUE! She was once again cuddled against her will as she lay down to sleep, although it was kind of nice…. Better than being a chew toy she supposed.

Rachel had this weird feeling that there was a human next her, she had a vision of blonde hair and naked pale skin, and a definitely human smell, not the formerly wet canine smell of the wolf. She quickly dismissed the idea as preposterous and fell back asleep. She would certainly know if there was a beautiful naked girl in her bed, she must be dreaming.

Quinn woke up naked, cuddled up to Rachel Berry of all people, and damn it felt good. The sleeping girl wrapped in her arms felt so right and her smell was just intoxicating. However, Quinn knew she had to get out of there, and fast, unfortunately. She tiptoed out after grabbing a spare change of sweats from Berry and running out the door into the night.

"It's ok Honey. She'll come back." Her Daddy comforted her grief stricken Dad who was currently mourning the loss of his newest found companion. "But what if she doesn't what if she gets run over by a car trying to come back?" He sobbed over dramatically. Rachel just looked on frowning… she sort of missed the wolf, but she was wondering logistics, how did the wolf unlock, open, and then close the back door…. It didn't make sense. Blonde hair and naked skin once again came back to her…. No. that is even to crazy for Rachel Berry, right?

Rachel appeared at school and was startled by Quinn's avoidance of her. She had noticed the blonde attempting to be friendly and closer to her, well physically at least, and yet now she was nowhere to be found. At glee she avoided her gaze completely. Rachel left it alone, more interested in how a pair of sweats that she knows was supposed to be in her drawer at home ended up mysteriously in her locker, smelling suspiciously of baby shampoo and something else. but by the next week she knew she would rather suffer the demeaning yet admittedly creative insults than this, being ignored. Rachel Berry is not ignored, ever.

"Oh Quinn. I need to speak with you about something." Rachel said innocently after glee before Quinn could run away, everyone else filed out leaving them alone.

"What do you want leprechaun?" Quinn taunted impatiently. Rachel met her unfriendly hazel eyes.

"Why have you been ignoring me. I understand our awkward encounter two weeks ago must have made you uncomfortable but there is no reason for you to be avoiding me. I would rather suffer animosity than be ignored." Rachel said truthfully, stepping closer and staring into those hazel eyes that were so familiar, except not from being in Quinn's face. No… that would just be crazy….. right?

"Uh, like I would go to any extra lengths to avoid you." Quinn scoffed. Rachel pressed on, mesmerized by those eyes, and that blonde hair.

"Quinn…. This is going to sound crazy, but I figure that I can ask you this and risk sounding crazy with you because you already dislike me and ridicule me. Were you the strange wolf that came to my house and slept on my bed?" Rachel blurted out cornering Quinn to the wall.

"What? No.. No! You obviously are crazy manhands!" Quinn shot back but there was just a hint of hesitation, and just a hint of fear in those eyes.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rachel's eyes widened, because it really would explain everything, and Quinn's slight hesitation was covering up something. "You are aren't you. A Wolf I mean." She said softly as she touched Quinn's hair. Quinn gulped, and then snapped, turning them around and pushing Rachel against the wall with surprising strength.

"Look Midget! I don't know what crazy idea you have in your head, but you will keep your mouth shut if know what's good for you!" Quinn snarled very threateningly. Damn it why did Rachel have to smell so good, and feel so good against her body.

"Quinn I understand if you wish to keep this a secret but I find your denial of the truth to be quite unnecsmdghfffff" Rachel was cut off by Quinn growling and then kissing her passionately and pressing her body against hers. Rachel was stunned and then kissed her back, I mean come on, Quinn is smoking hot. However this does add more fuel to the wolf scenario since it would make sense that if the wolf saw her as a potential mate it would explain why it didn't eat her. She was getting breathless and when she broke the kiss Quinn growled and started kissing her neck possessively. Damn that feels so good!

"oh god! Quinn….. We still need to talk about you wolf problem…. And we are in a public….oh Jesus!...place." Rachel managed to sputter out between moans as Quinn trailed towards her ear. Quinn just started attacking her lips again to stop her talking. Quinn kept marking Rachel as hers with kisses that burned a trail to her cleavage. When Quinn tried to rip off Rachel's shirt Rachel tried to stop her.

"Quinn! Quinn! Stop!" Rachel panted. Quinn eventually listened and stopped, panting hard. "I like you but this is too fast." Rachel explained to a highly excited and kind of freaked out Quinn.

"Oh my god." Rachel said quietly after she calmed down enough to speak, a panting Quinn holding her. "You are the wolf." Rachel whispered, the proof was in the extremely hot sexual pudding as Puck once put it. Quinn started crying. "Shhh. It's ok. I've got you now…. Shhhhhh.." Rachel comforted Quinn.

"I've got to go…. I have cheerios practice." Quinn said sniffling.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yeah, I seriously have to go. Coach will have my butt." Quinn chuckled.

"Ok. If you want to meet after?..." Rachel trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"I might drop by your house. I know where it is." Quinn smiled.

"Wolf you or you you. Because I will kick your ass this time if you try to steal my I'm a princess pillow again and get dirt, mud, blood, or fur on it. Even if you are a big bad smelly wolf." Rachel threatened smiling.

"Hey! Who are you calling smelly. But… uh…. I don't know. It just happens….when it happens." Quinn frowned, turning it into a smile as she smelled Rachel deeply again, the scent of arousal and sweat adding a heady aspect to the scent. "I really got to go." Quinn said seeing the clock, smiling sadly at Rachel as she left her on the piano.

Quinn walked into the practice and tried to avoid Santana. There was no way she could hide her recent activity from the other wolf. It was just her luck when practice ended and the black wolf sought her out.

"Hey Q I was thinking we could….. talk you know? I just wanted to check on you and see you're doing and, you know….." The Latina said as she came up stopping as she sniffed Quinn. "Quinn you smell like Ber…. Oh my GOD!" Santana's eyes widened in shock as she processed this new information. "Quinn, tell me you didn't just do what I think you did?" Santana pleaded smelling her once again to be sure.

"What if I did?" Quinn shrugged, not getting why it was Santana's business anyway. "and quit smelling me!" Quinn pushed Santana away as she was circling and smelling her.

"OH MY GOD YOU DID! Shit Q! What were you thinking! You were just making out with her! And Berry to boot! Damn it Q! Don't you know anything about wolves! They mate for LIFE man! Fiercely protective of their family! If that is who your wolf wants….You just signed up to be a bitch to your inner wolf when it concerns your girl, believe me I know. You're emotions will be that much harder to control concerning her if you start a relationship. And seriously, MANHANDS?" Santana said still unable to believe it.

"DO NOT call her that. Her name is Rachel!" Quinn snarled and pushed Santana against the locker.

"See it's started!" Santana pointed out and easily pushed Quinn aside. "And Q, it's going to take more than a few weeks of being an overgrown puppy to try and alpha me around. I'm the head wolf bitch around here, I've got years of experience on you, and maybe eventually we will duke it out for Alpha, but until then, you're my wolf bitch." Santana pushed Quinn back, gave her a noogie and smiled before leaving her there. "See ya blondie."

Quinn didn't see Rachel that day and the next day tried to avoid her again. Unfortunately she got caught in her plan before the day was even half over.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted as Quinn tried to push her way through the crowd to avoid her. "Quinn! Woldfhgm" Rachel was cut off by Santana's hand around her mouth.

"Never. EVER! Call Quinn that in public." Santana snarled. "Never say it in public period!" She gripped Rachel harder, making her squeak, until she nodded in assent. As Santana's grip loosened she pulled Rachel and Quinn into a classroom that was empty.

"Q YOU TOLD HER!" Santana accused.

"I never said it was true. I just never denied it either. She figured it out on her own." Quinn grumbled.

"Fuck." Santana said, pacing.

"Santana are you a wol…" Rachel trailed off when she saw the death glare and snarl offered in response, question answered.

"Damn it Q! Why Berry? Why did it have to be her! She about as much of an ability to keep a secret as she does fashion sense!" Santana exclaimed.

"I actually think my honesty is one of my best qual…." Rachel trailed off again as both wolves glared at her.

"Look Santana, you don't have to like it but you unfortunately have to accept it. What is done is done. I went to her house in my wolf form and she saw me, and I don't know how she just figured it out." Quinn explained.

"Urgh, fine… and since when are you gay for Berry anyway?" Santana chuckled.

"Well she is really honest, and nice, and hot, and talented. Yeah she can talk too much but, if you just get her to shut up she smells amazing." Quinn said happily.

"Right here! Standing right here!" Rachel protested loudly now, seemingly to no avail.

"Yeah, I guess she does kind of smell like lavender…. Anyways. Be careful. Now I got to go. I got better shit to do than spend all day yacking it up with you two. Gonna go get me some hot dancer bootay." Santana smirked, tapping Brittany's ass lightly. Brittany, who had been happily playing in the corner of the classroom with the small duck keychain attached to her backpack that Santana had recently got her, immediately looked up and smiled and followed Santana out the door.

"Does Brittany know?" Rachel asked Quinn when the other two had left, not remembering seeing Brittany before and wondering when she had appeared, or maybe she just didn't notice her.

"Does it matter?" Quinn smirked.

"No I suppose not." Rachel agreed. "So. How does the wolf thing work? Can you transform at will, or only at certain times? For how long? Is it hereditary?"

"It was my first time." Quinn admitted. "I really don't know how it works and I don't feel like dragging answers from Santana…..She was the one who bit me…so…. I guess I'll just figure it out."

"oh. I'm glad you didn't bite me." Rachel shuddered. "Unless it was in a very specific and non hurting sexual situation then I suppose that wouldn't be too bad, but no drawing blood. We will test this theory with a hot makeout session tomorrow at my house after Glee before my parents come home." Rachel ordered. Quinn just rolled her eyes... I guess I have girlfriend… mate….. thingy now. Apparently.


End file.
